Surviving
by MonsterMovie
Summary: Edward leaves with Alice and Jasper and Bella are left on their own. Edward returns and doesn't like the idea of Jasper and Bella. Thus begins a rollercoaster of events
1. The Note

**I am currently re-writing this story.  
it's awful looking back over what I've come up with  
I just stare at it thinking "how could I write something as crappy as this"**

**Anyhoo... Here is the new chapter, revamped and ready to be read all over again  
even if the first few paragraphs have remained untouched**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

**By The Way...  
I changed my pen name..  
I was previously 'Klutzinator'**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Splash!

"Hey what was that for?"

I glared at the inhumanly beautiful person treading water a couple of feet ahead of me. His sodden bronze hair plastered against his head. My accusing glare didn't last long as a tidal wave of water and chlorine hit me from behind.

Emmett.

Edward shot a devilish grin at me and dived under-water

"Don't forget to breathe" I muttered sarcastically under my breath unsure of whether vampires could hear underwater or not, either way Emmett heard me and shook the walls with his booming laughter. Why did the Cullens have to get a swimming pool? What do vampires need with a swimming pool? Stupid question, for all I know they could enjoy swimming as much as the next invincible, non-breathing, not-even-supposed-to-exist creature.

Distracted by my thoughts, I suddenly realised I couldn't trust Edward when I couldn't see him. I searched the glass clear water for him but he was no where. Suddenly a pair of ice-cold hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me under the water.

"Edward!" I screamed as soon as I surfaced

"Guess again" a deep bass voice boomed from behind me

"Emmett, have you seen Edward?"

"I saw him with Alice a second ago. She looked a bit dazed, I think she had a vision"

I decided to go check up on them, find out what the vision was about, for all I know next week I could be sleeping in New Zealand due to Edward's over-reactions when it came to my safety.

In a house this big where would you start looking. I decided Alice's room would be a good place to start. No one in there, maybe Edward's room. No one there either. I turned to head downstairs and got the fright of my life. Rosalie was standing over me; she was taller up close.

"Bella" she said so quietly I had to strain my ears, "Bella you'd better come downstairs". She was gone before I could ask her what was going on. Obediently I went downstairs and sat on the large white couch next to Jasper, who looked rather downcast.

"Okay, what's going on?" I demanded as I looked around the room, everyone was there except for Edward and Alice. "What's happened? Is everything okay? Where's Edward… and Alice? Oh my god what's happened to them? Are they okay?" I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, calm down" Jasper said as he put his hand on my shoulder. A calming wave washed over me and my breathing became normal again.

"I still want to know what happened"

Carlisle came and sat on my other side; "I'm sorry Bella."

Now I was really worried, if Carlisle was apologising to me then something really bad must've happened. And I had to find out what that really bad something was. Now.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on right now before I lose my mind".

Emmett laughed quietly to himself and whispered something to Rosalie whom, although trying to hide it was laughing quietly as well.

With lightning speed, Jasper picked up a book from the coffee table and hurtled it at Emmett who stopped laughing immediately

"I think we should tell her," he said after a few minutes silence "or at least give her the note."

Esme crossed the room, slowly, slower than I had ever seen a vampire move before. When she was standing in front of me she handed me a small piece of paper, I recognised the same elegant script I had seen that first time Edward spoke to me in Bio.

_Bella._

_Alice and I had to leave; we couldn't keep this a secret anymore. It was too hard on both of us, Alice especially. It's better that you found out this way rather than walking in on us. I fell in love with her when I left you last year, when she came back to Forks to see you I went to the Volturi. It wasn't because Rose thought you'd killed yourself, when you showed up in Volterra I had to pretend you were the reason I was going to commit suicide. Sorry._

_Goodbye my love._

_Edward._

**--x--**

**Oooh...  
Hope you enjoyed this, it's better than it was before :D  
please review... I'll bribe you with something...  
**

**How about the next chapter?**

* * *

**Faith  
xx**


	2. C'est Si Bon

**

* * *

**

Chapter two. re-written and sooo much better :D  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight... Yet

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel that sinking feeling again.

Like I was drowning.

"Bella?

"BELLA!"

Jasper's worried voice was muffled. Jasper, I sighed inwardly, the person who had been there for me since day one was also the one person who thirsted for my blood more than anyone in this household. It seemed ironic that he had tried to kill me once and was now saving me.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me out of the water.

"Stop trying to drown yourself" he scolded me like I was a kitten or a child who had done something wrong. That only made me cry harder. He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me down at the table and poured me a large glass of apple juice.

"Drink" he ordered and I obeyed.

"You've got to stop this" he said when I'd emptied the glass in less than thirty seconds.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to kill yourself, I know how much pain you're in, believe me I feel it every day".

That was true, Jasper had to put up with the pain of my heartbreak on top of his own. I felt really sorry for him. Even if it looked like he was unaffected by Alice's departure. I could tell he was hurting more deeply than either of us. What I didn't know was why he hid it, why couldn't he just show his emotions like a normal person does.

"Jasper" I didn't really want to ask him this question but felt I should because if I didn't then I would explode. "Why don't you show your emotions? You always look so calm."

He half smiled and stared into his hands, he stayed quiet for what seemed like and eternity, I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I'm like a duck," he said unexpectedly. This remark puzzled me.

"Wha…?"

"Calm on the surface but kicking like mad underneath" he explained.

That made more sense.

"Come on, I'm taking you to dinner" he glanced at me quickly and took in my appearance "but not looking like that, you look like a half drowned cat".

I had to admit I felt like that as well. He slung me over his back like I was a backpack and ran me home.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I only had to blow dry my hair and change my clothes. I figured a white skirt and red blouse would do, I had no idea where we were going.

When I was ready, I went back downstairs to find Jasper waiting outside with his car. A vintage 1967 Mustang Convertible, or at least that's what he told me. He helped me into the car.

"A proper gentleman" I said with a smirk

"Yes ma'am" he said, I never noticed his slight southern accent before. That made me smile.

"So where are you taking me then?"

"It's a surprise" he grinned. The rest of the ride past in silence. I noticed that his car was considerably slower than the others were. It was a breath of fresh air.

Next thing I knew we were at the restaurant.

"C'est Si Bon" he declared proudly as he opened the car door for me.

"Shall we" he put his arm around my shoulders and escorted my inside.

The restaurant wasn't crowded but it was still a busy night, we were greeted by a tall red haired waitress who eyed Jasper with interest and then me with open curiosity. No doubt she wondered how someone as plain looking as me could be at a French restaurant with someone like Jasper. Her shock amused me when he noticed he had his arm around my shoulders. She no longer looked at me curiously but her expression was mixed with loathing and jealousy.

As we past tables to a private one at the back, I seemed to recognise a certain bronze hair, topaz eyes, and pale skinned, certain somebody. I stopped in my tracks.

Edward.

**--x--**

**I really enjoy writing cliffies like this  
:D  
yes I am evil, how did you guess  
Unless you've read the original copy of this then it's not much of a suprise it is?**

**review my pretties and you shall have your reward  
;D**

**I should probably get off the computer now...  
my mum's all but yelling at me  
**

**I smile too much.. seriously. While I was typing this I had a HUGE grin on my face**

**Faith  
xx**


	3. Edward's Return

**I know I haven't updated in a while  
Slap me on the hand...**

**So here you are...  
(Are you happy now AnnieFREAKINGRose?)**

**Disclaimer: Need I bother saying it?**

* * *

"What the fu…"

Jasper's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't swear in public, honestly, Bella, be a lady"

His eyes followed my gaze.

"What the fuck!?"

"Jasper what happened to not swearing in public?"

"Screw it that was before Edward Cullen "-Jasper spat his name out like it was poison-"showed up".

The bronze haired head turned in our direction; there was a look of shock and horror on his face as he saw me with Jasper, who still had his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you two dating now?" he said as if it was the most horrible thing in the world. "You seemed to move on pretty quick, Alice and I only left about three weeks ago"

"You son of a…" I started to say when Jasper covered my mouth again

"I'll handle this Bella"

He went to punch him in the face but Edward stopped him before he could.

"Jasper, I don't want to turn this into a punch up, we're in a restaurant, do you want people to see a" I dropped my voice to a whisper "vampire fight?"

"I guess not," Edward said, Jasper just shrugged and grunted. How childish.

We turned to leave when Jasper suddenly stopped and turned around

"Just one question, what are you doing here"

A small man in his mid fifties coughed slightly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Jasper said nothing; just stared at the balding man who stared guiltily back at him.

I thought he was going to kill the man, but he turned and dragged me out of the restaurant without a second glance.

The drive back to Forks passed in a cold, stony silence as cold as Jaspers own skin. It seemed to drag on forever. Even though he didn't need to even bother, Jasper kept his eyes trained on the road and looked at nothing else. I was too scared to speak to him; I didn't even tell him to slow down when he went way past the speed limit.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jasper pulled up outside my house. I looked at him, confused.

"Don't I usually stay with you on Saturdays? I asked him.

"Yeah, you do. And I'm going to stay" he answered "We're staying here tonight"

"But Charlie…" I pointed out the obvious

Jasper smiled and leaned over to open my door, my heart started beating frantically. He flashed a charming, heart stopping smile at me that showed off his perfect teeth.

"Don't worry about Charlie, I'll be extra quiet" he whispered so low I could barely hear him. "I'll wait till he's asleep, then I'll meet you in your room. Good night for now".

I stumbled out of the car and sighed. I turned around to see Jasper's car turn the corner and disappear.

"About time you came home" Charlie scolded me from the lounge "You may be eighteen, but you still have a curfew".

Not wanting to hear any more I hurried upstairs and got changed into a T-shirt and some old sweat pants. I flopped onto my bed and waited for Jasper to appear at the window. I must've fallen asleep sometime while I was waiting. I woke up the next morning and Jasper wasn't there. _Sigh_.

I went downstairs to find an empty house and still no Jasper. It was the first time I had been left alone for the night and I was beginning to feel rather lonely. I decided to keep myself busy and make breakfast, instead of wallow in self-pity.

As the day progressed, Jasper didn't return. I was bored with cleaning the house after I'd scrubbed the kitchen floor for the third time. It was so clean I could see my reflection. I check the clock; it was only 2:30 p.m.

"Bella" a voice like wind chimes said from behind me. I glanced down at my reflection to see Rosalie standing over my shoulder.

I screamed in shock, and stood up a bit too quickly. I stumbled backwards and tripped over the bucket of water, making the floor slippery and causing me to slip over. Fortunately Rosalie caught me before I hit the ground.

"Um, hey Rosalie". I wondered briefly why she was here, then turned to find something to clean up the dirty water which was now all over the kitchen floor. I would have to clean it again.

"Bella, sit" she commanded and I obeyed, sitting at one of the mismatched chairs at the table. Rosalie didn't sit; instead she stood as far into the corner of the kitchen as possible. We both said nothing for a while.

"Bella," she started "Carlisle sent me to tell you that Edward and Alice have returned... they're married"

I hid my shock as well as possible, my shock turned to rage, then despair. Edward and Alice were married; my best friend married my fiancée. '_Ex fiancée'_ I corrected myself. I felt a bit betrayed when I realised that it wasn't Jasper who had delivered this news.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie's voice broke the silence; her hand was on my shoulder. I hadn't realised that I'd started hyperventilating, then, everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a large white room and five figures standing over me. My eyes finally focused and I was able to see properly. Jasper was standing closest to me; I flew into his arms straight away, clinging to him like a leech, ignoring the low chuckle that came from Emmett. I looked around at Emmett and hissed. Not a proper vampire hiss, but the kind that would come from an angry human when someone laughed at them. Everyone looked at me, stunned, except for Emmett who was now rolling on the ground in hysterics that shook the whole house. I turned back to Jasper, his shock melted and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"That's my girl" he congratulated me.

"Wow" a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs. "Jasper what _have_ you done to her?"

Edward appeared by me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him even tighter, so tight that a normal person would have choked to death by now. But Jasper only pulled me closer.

"Okay, I seriously think you two are dating. I mean, Bella, just look at the way you're clinging onto him, I thought you only did that with me" Edward said

"Don't flatter yourself" I spat back at him.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile; usually that would have me weak at the knees by now, but this time it had no affect on my whatsoever. I was just too angry with him.

Edward realised that his smile had no affect on me and it vanished.

"I guess I'll see you at school" he said and he melted away.

* * *

**Soooo... Did you enjoy this?**

**Review please, I want the good, the bad, and the ugly**

**Plus you shall be rewarded  
:D**

**Faith  
xx**


	4. Biology

**NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
I'm excited are, are you excited? I'm excited, can you tell I'm excited?  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight  
****  
Readers: Seriously?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**-Walks away with Annie-Rose-**

**Annie-Rose: Ha! I can't believe they fell for that!**

* * *

The sun slashed across my face, waking me in an instance. I looked around for Jasper but couldn't see him, I began to panic.

"Jasper?"

I heard a noise from downstairs coming from the kitchen, I could smell bacon, eggs and toast, was Jasper making me breakfast? I stood up a bit too quickly,

"Woah, head-rush" I fell to the ground only to have my fall broken by something cold and hard yet strangely soft.

"Careful" a melodic voice warned me "we can have you going to the emergency room this early in the morning"

"Jasper? Weren't you downstairs before?"

"Yep, but I heard you get up so I figured you might want some company"

"Where's Charlie?"

"He left early, now come on, nearly time for school."

I groaned inwardly but headed to the bathroom to take a shower anyway. I tried to rush my morning routine, my shower was shorter than usual, and I tried not to spend too long on my hair or deciding what to wear.

When I went downstairs, I found a full plate of bacon, eggs and sausages waiting for me with a stack of toast and a glass of orange juice next to it. Jasper stood by the sink.

"Hurry up and eat, we've got to go soon". He ordered me.

I glanced at the clock and noticed I was running a little later than normal. I hurried down my breakfast in minutes and Jasper smirked at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're such a pig sometimes" he teased me. Before I could retaliate he scooped my up in his arms and carried me outside. Parked in Charlie's space was Jasper's Mustang. It seemed he was driving today.

With Jasper driving, we made it to school with minutes to spare. Something that would've never happened if we were in my truck.

"Do I have to go to school today?" I complained as he pulled me from the passenger seat.

"Unfortunately yes, sorry Bella but you have to face him. If it makes you feel any better; I have to put up with Alice" he replied. I had to admit it did make me feel better that I wasn't going to be the only one out of us who had to see someone they absolutely loathed.

The day passed quickly, I could hardly believe it when I found myself sitting in my usual chair in Biology. The entire class turned their attention to me as Edward entered the room and sat next to me. I cursed under my breath at how fast news travelled in a small town like Forks.

The chair next to me scraped against the floor and I looked up to see Edward gazing at me with a devastating smile and apologetic eyes. I started back at him coldly, refusing to smile. The smile on his face froze, he must have figured out that I wouldn't forgive him today. I shifted my chair further away from him and tried to focus on the teacher. But Edward would not stop staring at me. It was starting to bug me.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at him.

Everyone once again turned his or her attention to Edward and me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered back "I shouldn't have left, I mean, of course I love Alice but she's not you, she's…"

"All those forced shopping trips getting you down?" I interrupted him

"I made a huge mistake" he continued

"Hey, what do you get when you cross a Bulldog with a Shi Tzu?" I interrupted him again.

He looked at me blankly, obviously wondering why I'd chosen this moment to crack a joke.

"I don't know," he said.

"BULLSHIT!!" I screamed at him, and I stormed out of the room.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I considered walking home, but it was raining and I was tired. I walked to Jasper's car and found him waiting for me.

"So…" he started "I heard what Edward said" he grinned at me, "you handled that extremely well"

I smiled back at him. "Can you please just take me home Jasper?" I felt dead on my feet.

I didn't remember the drive home or getting changed into my pyjamas… or getting into bed. To be honest I couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side. 4:03 a.m. glared at me in red. I groaned and switched my bedside lamp on. The light stung my eyes and I clamped them shut. I felt groggy and stuffed up, my throat hurt, and I couldn't breath properly. On top of all that I had a thumping headache.

"Jasper?" I croaked "I think I'm sick"

He appeared at my side and placed his icy hand on my forehead, it felt like heaven.

"Owies" he said, and removed his hand. "You're burning up". I grabbed his hand and put it on my forehead again. It felt better than any ice pack or wet flannel.

"Don't move it" I said weakly.

"Okay he said and he dragged the rocking chair from its corner and sat by my bedside in less than a second. With Jasper's hand cooling me down rapidly, I was able to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Ha! She's sick!**

**I'm such a meanie**

**What colour should Jasper's Mustang be? I kinda thought like a deep purple  
Much appreciated if you help me out**

**I always saw him as a 'stang man...  
Hey that sounds cool!  
'Stang Man!  
-giggle-**

**Review Please...  
I'll love you loooooong time  
;D**

**Faith  
xx**


	5. Dreams and Mistakes

**Wow I'm updating like mad  
Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: why do I bother?**

* * *

I awoke for the third time in the middle of the night, my headache was gone but I still felt stuffed up and my throat still burned. All the memories suddenly came flooding back to me…

_Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands. "Be very still," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen. Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat._

_We reached Edward then, and he held out his hand for mine. I took it eagerly, forgetting, for a moment, my glum mood. His skin was always smooth, hard, and very cold. He gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. I looked into his topaz eyes, and my heart gave a not-quite-so-gentle squeeze of its own. Hearing the stutter in my heartbeats, he smiled again._

_"Do you really have any idea how important to me you are? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin. I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much I love you" I answered. "You compare one small tree to an entire forest"._

I couldn't breath properly, I started hyperventilating.

Edward sitting across from me in the Cafeteria, Edward standing in the sun with me, Edward leaving me in the forest, running through Volterra to stop him from stepping out into the sun and killing himself. All we had been through, did it seem meaningless to him. Why did he even bother coming back if he was just going to leave me a second time, it seemed stupid.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, calm down" Jasper shook me but I couldn't calm down, even Jasper here, I still couldn't stop the panic attack that was coming on. Tears started pouring down my cheeks and my heart started racing.

"Bella look at me" I looked into Jasper's topaz eyes, he picked me up in his arms. I began to feel calmer; he wiped away my tears and hugged me tighter. "I've got to go hunt, I was going to sneak out but you woke up. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged then yawned. Jasper put me back in my bed. "I'll be back soon" he said and jumped out of the window. I sank back into unconsciousness.

_I ran towards the tall, familiar figure standing a little more than five meters away with their back to me._

_"Jasper!" I called when I was two meters away._

_He turned to face me; something was different about his face. Instead of the normal warm golden honey color, they were a spine chilling scarlet. There was a look of hunger in his eyes. He smiled but it was more of a smirk, that smirk turned into an evil grin revealing a rather sharp set of fangs. Fear slid down my spine like an ice cube, making me shiver. Jasper shifted into a crouch, I tried to turn and run but I couldn't make my legs work._

_"I can easily out run you Bells. He said, pointing out the obvious. "So I wouldn't try it if I were you"_

_This was it then. The only person who understood what I was going through was going to kill me. A second before he pounced another object hit me from the side, not to kill me, but protect me. I gazed into the face of my protector._

_"Edward!?"_

_"Bella, wake up now" he ordered me_

_I glanced over his shoulder to see Jasper once again shift into a crouch and prepare to attack. I screamed_

_"Bella!" Edward was shouting now, even though he was right on top of me, he sounded distant "come on Bells, wake up NOW!"_

I woke up to find an empty room. I sat up in my bed and rested my head in my hands.

"Do you realize the danger of an open window when a certain vampire called Edward could come barging in at any moment"

"Jasper! I've missed you"

"as you should, but I was only gone for a few hours" he flicked the lights on. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

When I could see properly, I examined Jasper, there was something different about is eyes.

"Jasper, what have you done?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I couldn't stop myself."

I tore my eyes away from his face and noticed his clothes. His white shirt was stained red, from his collar; all over his front and down his sleeves.

"Oh my God, Jasper please tell me you didn't," I said thickly through tears.

"Bella" he stepped towards me with his hand outstretched. I moved back into my pillow and curled up into a ball

"Jasper, leave her" Emmett stood between Jasper and me. Ready to fight. When did Emmett get here? I leaned around to look at Jasper who looked torn up. I wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, but Emmett probably wouldn't let me.

"Emmett, I won't hurt her, I wouldn't dream of it."

"You've already kill three humans tonight, I'm not letting you kill another" He hissed

"Three?!" I shrieked.

"Campers, from out of town, I lost control, don't worry no one here knew them" Jasper explained.

"But they had families and people who loved them, and jobs they had friends and you killed them all because you couldn't control yourself." I screamed at him as best I could, I was grateful that I had lost my voice, otherwise I would've woken up Charlie.

"Believe me Bella, I am so sorry"

"Get out!" I said, pointing towards the window."

* * *

**What the hell was I thinking?  
Jasper can't kill someone... No, wait...  
He just did.**

**Reviews much appreciated  
(thanks for your help with deciding the colour of Jaspers 'Stang, keep those colours coming!)**

**Faith  
XD**


	6. 150km per hour

**Next Chapter!!  
sorry it's taken me so long. I have my reasons...  
Exams  
Homework  
Been Sick  
Lack of Inspiration...  
That's why this chapter is shorter than normal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... As usual  
**

I gazed at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the cracks, trying to make pictures out of them I couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach; it had been a month since I'd sent Jasper away with those two simple words.

_Get out_.

I wanted to punch myself in the face. I knew I deserved it.

"Do you realise the danger of an open window at night, with vampires in the neighbourhood?" Jasper chuckled. My guilty feeling washed away.

"Jasper!" I rejoiced and skipped across the room to his waiting arms.

"Bella… about what I did… I'm really, really sorry. I know I made a huge mistake and I know you probably won't be able to trus…"

I didn't want to hear any more, I reached up and pressed my lips to kiss glassy lips. I clung onto him tighter than I ever had before. I never wanted to let go of him again.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier love. Edward was being a jackass"

"Edward?"

"Yep, every time I tried to come see you he pretty much turned me into a jigsaw. Believe it or not, it was the most eventful part of my day"

"so how did you sneak away?"

"Edward was… distracted… by Alice. You know she saw me with you a long time ago but didn't want to tell me." he smiled knowingly. I found myself unable to look away when he smiled at me. A small part of my brain wanted me to run and hide because he had killed three people. But I ignored that warning signal and kissed him a second time.

* * *

Rage travelled through me at 150km per hour from head to toe. I drummed my fingers on the black topped desk and waited for Edward to arrive.

The chair next to me scrapped against the floor. Anger revved inside of me like an engine. I waited for the right moment to unleash the fury. I figured I should wait until after class, I didn't really want to create a disturbance.

The bell rang, signalling the hour coming to an end. I sucked in a deep breath and got ready to explode.

"Edward" I said as calmly as I could "we need to talk"

"I know" he stated "Jasper's been hinting all day, and I can guess what about." He paused "can I just say, in my defence, I was only trying to protect you"

"Protect me from what?" I raised my voice "he came to see me straight after he killed those people" I said a bit to loudly, everyone within a three foot radius turned to look at me and Edward. I blushed while he adopted a stony expression. I started walking towards the gym; Edward followed me, cursing under his breath.

"Look, Edward, you can't stop him from seeing me. Besides you have Alice now." We were standing outside the gym now; I headed into the locker room to get changed.

Last period passed slowly, maybe it was because I couldn't wait to see Jasper, but I guessed it was because torture seems to last forever.

Finally I was free to go. I got changed as quickly as possible, tripping over my feet when I pulled my jeans back on and banging my head on the wall, several times.

I walked to the parking lot to try search out Jasper's car; I found it in the same spot as this morning. I waited around for a half-hour, one by one cars filed out of the parking lot; leaving me alone and standing next to a stylish car. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket, and felt a small piece of paper in there, folded around something hard.

_The car is unlocked, waiting impatiently to see you again  
Jasper._

I silver key fell into my hand; I glanced awkwardly at the sleek car. I had to admit I was a bit nervous about driving it. Sure it was older and slower than the others were, but it was still flashy and it still turned heads. Even now, despite the fact that the parking lot was almost empty, a few stragglers still waiting for rides were staring at it with stupid expressions on their faces.

I swallowed back my nervousness and put the key in ignition. Carefully I backed out of the space the car was in and drove to the Cullen's house. If I was going to find Jasper then chances are he would be there.

* * *

**Okay we all knew I couldn't keep Jasper away for long**

**I know it's short... Don't kill me**

**Review my pretties  
:D**

**Faith  
xx**


	7. At Each Others Necks

**I updated!!  
FINALLY!  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ho hum...**

* * *

I pulled up outside the large white, house that I'd spent so much time at over the past few months and got out of the car. Edward was standing outside on the front steps. Oh joy, the very person I was looking forward to avoiding.

In a split second he was standing by me.

"If I were you I wouldn't go in there at the moment." He advised me

"Why"

"Alice and Jasper are getting very… intimate" he gazed at me hopefully, I could tell he was lying, Jasper was standing behind him pulling funny faces. Edward whipped around and tackled Jasper to the ground.

"You don't deserve her" he growled

"And you do?" Jasper replied "you really think you deserve her after you left her… twice"

Edward snarled, grabbed Jasper by the neck and lifted him over his head.

"Will both of you just stop it!" I yelled. They both turned to look at me "Edward put him down."

Edward reluctantly lowered Jasper to the ground and let go of his neck. He looked at me sadly then disappeared into the thick forest. Leaving a rather large dent in the side of Jasper's car.

"Well, that sure does suck. How am I ever going to get this dent out of the car?" Jasper said sarcastically then smiled at me. "Come on" he put his arm around me and escorted me inside. I walked through the large door to see one amused face, one shocked face and one impassive face. Emmett, Alice and Esme were all staring at me and Jasper

"Well done Jasper, you seemed to have pissed Edward off quite a bit. Excellent" Emmett was enjoying having a very annoyed Edward around; to him it meant a chance of a very good wrestling match later.

"How could you, Jasper?" Esme's quiet voice said after she'd smacked Emmett lightly on the shoulder. "He's your brother; you two used to care about each other and now you're at each others necks." 'Literally', I added in my mind. I'd never seen or heard Esme be so angry before, in truth, it scared me.

I waited now for Alice to say something, but instead she danced out of the room. I heard a door slam somewhere upstairs.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He took my hand and led me through the front door; I could feel Emmett and Esme watching me. My heart sank I little bit, Alice was my best friend. I ran off with her husband, although, she ran off with my boyfriend. Karma came back and bit her in her little vampire butt. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Jasper must've felt the sudden turn-around in my mood, he glanced at me.

"What?" he smiled

"I was just thinking… Edward and Alice don't like the idea of 'us', Edward mostly. And yet, they started it."

"Ha! I guess they did." We were standing by a river running through the forest that bordered the Cullen's back garden. Jasper was standing behind me, he put his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear. "You know I care about you, right. A lot"

"Of course"

"I was wondering… do you… you know…" he trailed off.

"No, I don't know, Jasper? What are you getting at?"

"Do you feel the same way… that I do?" oh, so that's what he was getting at. How do you answer a question like THAT? I bit my lip.

"I, um… I don't know how I feel at the moment. Why do you even have to ask? Can't you feel how I feel?"

"I can, but your mood changes so frequently that I'm just not sure anymore." I twisted in his arms to face him.

"If you think I'm going to run back to Edward one day then you're worrying about nothing. I will never go back to him" Jasper seemed pleased by this. He bent down and pressed his cold lips to my forehead. I'll never admitt it to his face, but I do love Jasper. With all the pieces of my broken heart.

* * *

**I know, it's short. PLEASE don't kill me**

**As always, reviews are appreciated**

**Faith  
XD**


	8. Authors Note

**I'm SO sorry guys, I have to end it there.  
I'm glad you liked it, I'm kinda proud of it myself.**

**Thanks to those people who help with deciding the colour of Jasper's Mustang.  
I decided on deep purple with blood red racing stripes on the hood. It's a bit different**

**Thank you for reading. More stories on the way.**

**Faith  
XX**


End file.
